The worst choice he could have made
by tay-lynnSayCarlisleGoHmm
Summary: Edward leaves yet again. But this time bella is pregnant and he has no idea. Jacob has taken his place.When he comes back 5 years later and finds Bella knowing he messed up bigtime. Will he win Bella and Mirabella over or lose them forever.
1. the returning

**BPOV**

I was once in love with a vampire who loved me back. But that is no longer. Edward left me telling me I wasn't safe in his world. He told me this after I thought what had been a night of bliss I had finally given myself to him. But I was way wrong. The sad thing was this wasn't the first time he has left me which is pathetic thing. I smirked .

But the thing that hurts me the most was I was pregnant with his child that will never have a father. But that was a long time ago and my worries had melt away because a fill in dad for my Mirabella had stepped up. Jacob he was what had given me hope and given my daughter the love that she dissevered from what should have come from Edward. I will always detest Edward for what he did but, love him for giving me the love of my life my daughter.

If it wasn't for Jake I don't know if Mirabella would have survived he brought her blood from animals in the would when she couldn't hunt for her self, he taught her how to hunt when she was big enough. She calls him dad. It brings joy to his face when she does. He earned that honored title. My dad couldn't be happier that I and Jake had started to date after I had gotten over Edward. I'm not going to lie I still love Edward, but he broke my heart and Jake put the pieces bake together, and I had fell in love with him as well. Though I could never love Jake as I loved Edward I had to try.

But then yet again my life took another big turn all thanks to the guy that had caused the other big changes. yup you guessed it Edward.

**EPOV**

It's been five years since I left the small town of forks and everyone of them has been hell I've missed Bella so much. Her face the day I told her I was leaving has haunted me since I left. It got so bad that I had finally cracked and told my family that I wanted to go back to Forks. They all smiled. That was when Alice tried to see what was to come. Her brow furrowed and she stared at me and said. "I can't see anything."

That meant one of two thing she was with Jacob or she was …. I didn't want to finish that thought. Neither of the two did I like .

___________________________________________________________

My family and I had just gotten back into the town of forks and the hospital had glad taken Carlisle back as well as embraced me. Today we started at the hospital but on my way there I wanted to drop by Bella's. I walked up to the door and knocked. It was Charlie who answered the door. He was everything but happy to see me.

"What the hell do you want." Charlie bellowed. "Can I talk to Bella." He just laughed in my face. " First off Edward she has moved on and second of all she lives in La Push now." he smirked. I felt my heart or what was left of it shatter to pieces in my chest. " You had your chance Edward. No let me rephrase that you had to chances and you broke my baby's heart both times, and now here you are yet again. How dare you show your face here. She's happy. Why can't to leave her alone last time she was almost happy and you show up and then break her heart again. And now she is happy so don't you go snooping around her. Bella, Mirabella, and Jake are happy can't you just leave them be." That was all Charlie said before slamming the door in my face.

His word sunk in and I felt like the world biggest scum bag. I felt like the monster that I am and who was Mirabella? I walked back to my car dead on the inside as I drove to the hospital.

I parked and Carlisle was at my door. The moment I opened my door he asked. "how did it go." I grimaced " It didn't." I told him about the whole thing that occurred with Charlie. On the way to the hospital. He told me not to give up hope. But how could I not. She had moved on. Which is what I wanted her to but I didn't really want her to.

I was sulking all morning. I had just finished putting stitches when Bella and Jacob walked in. Jacob had a beautiful little girl about the age of four on his shoulders and an arm around Bella. I growled in anger so low and menacing that no one could hear. That was when I noticed a towel wrapped around Bella's hand.

A nurse interrupted my staring and told me to go to room 102 for a patient that needs to be stitched up. I did as asked though I wanted to stay and observe. I stitched a kids head when I got paged to go to room 104 to stitch yet another patient. I sighed I was getting bored of stitches but oh well on my way there I heard a little girl ask "Daddy is mommy going to be ok" And that was when I felt as if I got punched in the stomach because it was Jacob how had answered " Yup baby she just needs so stitches, and she will be as new in a few weeks." The devil had it out for me because it was coming from room 104.


	2. realization

A/N : this is my first story so PLEASE review I want to know what you think about it.

Ps: I don't own any of these characters unless I make some up.

____________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I was sitting in room 104 waiting for a doctor to came and bandage stitch up my hand. Jake and Mira where so cute him walking around the room with her on his shoulders because she want to be tall like "daddy". I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of my daughter growing up to be six foot eleven. "I want down now lets go sit by mommy." Mira order. Jake chuckled but obliged .

Jake was laying on the bed an arm over my shoulders and Mira settled between us. I felt so loved in his warm arms with Mira smiling at me. We lay there like this for a while Mira yawned and snuggled closer to Jake and put her head on his chest and sleepily asked "daddy is mommy going to be ok ?" I guess she was concerned because when Jake got hurt he just healed and nothing ever penetrated her vampire skin. I was glad she had that because it helps protect her, "Yup baby she just needs some stitches, and she will be as new in a few weeks," Once he assured her I was going to be fine she drifted off to sleep.

Jake leaned in and captured my lips with his. The door opened but I could have cared less. He swept his warm tongue into my mouth devouring it. My hands threaded into his hair as I pulled his head closer to me to deepen the kiss. Then I pulled back breathless remember the doctor had come in. I turned and there stood Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

EPOV

You can do this Edward . I grabbed the door knob. It can't be that bad . Can it? I opened the door , and discovered it could be that bad . There all three lay on the bed Jacob kissing bell passionately as she tangled her fingers into her hair to pull him closer. The little girl was asleep between them they looked like a happy little family.

I was jealous to the core I thought my heart had shattered at the news earlier and then see them as the walked in, but this was like having those shattered pieces smothered into oblivion. I was quick to cover the hurt I wouldn't let her see it.

That was when she pulled away and faced me. Her jaw dropped. Eyes widened as big as saucers. Then her face went back to normal masking her surprise as I did. I walked over " hello my name is - I flipped through her chart - it seems that you cut your hang with knife correct." she just nodded. "I'll be stitching yup your hand before I begin do you have any questions.." she shook her head no. "How did you do this ?" I asked while unraveling the towel. Jake answered " She was making dinner and the blade slipped ."

I nodded. There was no way this could be anymore awkward. Jacob thought. The little girl dreaming of being on first beach while she was on Jacobs shoulders pointing to shells she wanted and then demanding he pick them up . When he did she would say love you daddy. It made me jealous that Jacob had this little girl with Bella. The only thing that was off was the fact that she wore no wedding ring, but that would be predictable Bella fore you.

________________________________________________________________________

I was finally home the second jasper caught my mood of hostility he hit me with a wave of calmness I tried to fight it but it was futile. The hole family came down stairs at knowing I was home.

__

How did it go with Bella!!!!

We were running through the woods I could smell prey. I could also smell something else but I didn't know what it was. So I followed the smell and as I got closer I could see Jacob and little Mirabella they had just tackled a deer each. She grinned at him "daddy I win mine's bigger." that was weird wolf don't turn that young then I saw her grab the buck she just took down and bite it's neck she was sucking the blood. And then the realization hit me she was part vampire. That thought hit everyone at the same time. They were standing behind watching and then they all looked at me with murder in their eyes.

__

How could you Edward you left Bella while she was pregnant.

__

You have put a new term to dead beat dad Edward.

__

You jackass Edward.

__

How could you do that to her.

Carlisle just shook his head and thought_. You knew didn't you._

"I didn't know she was pregnant." I bellowed " I can't believe all of you felt that badly of me."

That was when Mirabella dashed turned and ran our way.


	3. beauties and the beasts

A/N :Happy new years y'all

____________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

She was beautiful and she was mine. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with wonder. She has the eyes I had

before my change. Her dark brown curly hair shined with a red tent just like Bella. Her skin the color of

snow it was darker than mine but lighter than Bella's. She has my face I don't know how I didn't see it

before.

Maybe it was my jealousey that was blocking it the fact that Jacob had Bella and my little girl. A new kind of pain hit she was calling Jacob dad not me. Emmet was right when he said I was the was the new definition of dead beat dad.

Mirabella came straight to me. I crouched down to her to her height. "How come I look like you. My daddy's over there, - she pointed to Jacob- but I look like you why is that?" She was a smart little thing. " Mirabella …….um" It was one of those rare moments in my existence that I had absolutely not even an inkiling of what to say.

I guess I should tell he the truth. "He doesn't look like you because he's not your daddy,I am." She looked at me she had hurt in her eyes "If you're my daddy how come you were never there for me." I could hear her thoughts. _He looks like me so he must be daddy. Did he not love me? Is that why he wasn't there?" _her face dropped .and her eyes were glistenin with tears. Pink tears. She had blood for tears. "No Mirabella I wasn't there because I didn't know your mom had you. I wish I knew. I wish I could have been there."

She warpped her arms around my neck and hugged me as she cried into my neck. She was so warm. I stood and just held her in my arms . I kissed the top of her head while running my fingers through her soft curly hair. "It okay Mirabella. Please don't cry I'm here now. I won't leave you. Never." If I could have I would have cried I felt so many different emotions. Happiness. Guilt. Sadness. Heartbroken. Joy. Relief. Love.

" Why don't you meet your other family you can come stay with us if you would like?" I asked hoping she would say yes._I have another family? Are they like me? Is that why they out in the woods? Would mommy and daddy mind If I stayed with my real daddy._ I smiled at her thoughts she called me daddy I could get use to that. " Yes we are like you but a bit more. Your unique your half a vampire half a human. You are precious in everyway and I love you Mirabella." she smiled as a rear trickled down her face. " love you too daddy."

My heart had a surge of hope. Her words putting my heart back together. She even stitched in a new place in my heart a place that would forever belong to her. My precious daughter. I layed my head atop her's hugging her to my chest ad my body heaved I was crying without tears for the first time in my long existence.

I heard awe's in their heads. "My family . Your family is eager to meet you would you like to meet them." she nodded into my neck. I carried her to them. " That is Esme my mom . -she came up and gave Mirabella a kiss on the check- Mirabella giggled and gave Esme a hug and smiled "this is alice my sister. -I said as alice kissed her check- Mirabella hugged her back " Daddy is she a fairy" Alice smiled "No but she looks and acts like one. That is Rosalie - Rosalie held out her hands to ask for mira and Mira reached out. - I decided to let Rosalie have her moment. Rosalie hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. Emmet walked over and hugged them both "your really pretty will I be as pretty as you on day." her comment just made Rosalies day. " No you'll be prettier - Mira giggled- this I my husband emmet or you uncle. And those to guys over there are Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper is your uncle , and Carlisle is your

grandpa." We all laughed at the highly amusing thought of Gramparents that didn't look a day over 25.

Ans that was when the mutt interrupted the fun and happy moment. Leave to a wolf to ruin it. "You had no right to tell her that Leech." Jacob snared " I HAVE EVERY RIGHT." I growled back. "No you didn't that was for Bella to tell." he bellowed. "Jacob get out of my sight you have insulted everyone here ."_ Jcob isn't my dad he just called me a leech I don't want near him. _Mirabella thought. I growled no one hurts her. " You have hurt Mira feeling and I will not stand for it . Now ethier get out of my sight or or die." I said in a menacing snire. "I'm so sorry I ……I didn't mean you I ment them. Come on they don't want us

here lets go." He reach for her but didn't dare step forward .

"No Jacob -he winced at her for not calling him dad. I couldn't help but smile. That's my girl. - They don't want you here they want me, and don't say you meant only them Because I'am part them . Now go away Jake." She screech . Damn she can scream. I laughed. "Damn Jacob you look like one sad pup." we

all laughed as sprinted of to find food.

She is extremely smart for a girl a little bit over four. " you want a piggy back ride?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't see a pig anywhere" I laughed . " A piggy back ride means that you woud hop on my back and wrap your arms around my neck….." Before I could finish explaining it she hopped on my back. I chuckled. " Come on giddy up I saw you run your fast. Lets go daddy come come I wanna go real fast." Yup definitely a vampire she likes all thing fast. I booked it for her running as fast as I could passing everyone. She stuck her tongue and I couldn't help but laugh. God I haven't laughed this much

in…..in well forever.

"Edward you may be the fastest but I'm the strongest." Emmet yelled after us. " Not true I bet Mira here could kick your ass at arm wresling!" I called back. "yeah Uncle Emmet. I bet I could I'm stronger than all the wolfs in both forms." she called. "Bring it on chicken bone." He called. "Stop daddy I wanna go beat him." I turn around and stopped in front of Emmet.

She hopped down. "Come on uncle Emmet don't be a pansy." Rosalie laughed so hard she had to gold on to a tree to keep up right. She spoke between laughs "You …know….You….haven't been.. Called a pansy since ….never." we all laughed at that. "Apparently you are fruit cake in her eyes not a mans man." I chuckled. Emment charged me but before he hit me Mira grabbed him and tossed him into a tree . "Yup a pansy!!" she laughed. It got real quite then we all dying.

"fuck you guys." Emmet said joining the laughter. "That's a new low brother. You got tossed by a four ht year old with one hand and you didn't even see it coming." Jasper laughed. "Looks like she got some mad speed and strength skills. I can't wait till we can play base-ball with her"Emmet walked over and rumpled her hair and let me tell you she was not pleased one bite. She smacked his hand away. " your messin up my hair Uncle Emmet." she complained. " She will definitely fit right in with the Cullen women." Carlisle laughed. "Them and their hair looking perfect." Emmet shook his head. "Come here sweetling I'll fix that hair." Rosalie played with her hair putting it in a high ponytail with side swept bangs she looked so cute.

Emmet walked over to a boulder her height got on his knees and nodded for her to come over. She grabbed his hand. Esme walked over to ref because aprently we like to cheat. She let go of their hands and Emmet was turning red from the force he was using. She smiled held out her other hand "Hum aunt alice could you paint my nails while aunt Rosalie plays with my hair and watch a movie?" we all laughed "yes we can cutie." Alice beamed she loves to paint nails. "I'm getting tired.?"- fake yawn.- then she slammed his arm against the boulder so hard and fast pebbles showered over head. She giggled "NOT" she giggled some more at her joke. "Edward Where did she get the humor from apparently not you." Emmet said. "Awe Emmet that really hurt. Not. You Just are mad that she wooped your ass" now it was my turn to laugh. "I think she did get it from him." Jasper laughed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once we finished hunting we went back to the house . We all sat in the living room. Rosalie on the couch Mirabella between her legs on the floor with alice next to her asking which color to paint Mira's nails. It was between midnight black, vampire white, purple moon, and blood red ironically sat next alice. Emmet was in the recliner. And Carlisle was on the loveseat with Esme in his lap. If you ask me it was a kodaik moment

We were watching Beauty and the Beast. It's Mirabella's favorite movie. I also found out her favorite colors. Yeah you heard me rite colors she can't just pick one. She likes purple,red,black,and white which explained the need to have her nail polish colors alternate. She looks likie a little princess sitting there get pampered. I walked in the room with popcorn and candy and she went nuts.I picked out her favorite Twix, Swedish Fish, And Resses Cups.

She was in heaven. The only thing that was missing was shopping. No scratch that I spoke to soon Rosalie had brought down her laptop and they were looking at clothes and toys.I chuckled as I sat next to Mira on the floor. "What's so funny" Jasper asked confused. "She is going to be a little diva. Getting pampered,shoping ,watching her favorite movie, and eating her favorite thing." all the guys found it highly amussing the girls just glared making us laugh harder. "Bet she doesn't get this treatment on the Rez." Emmet stated.

"Not this much put my mommy and Emily play with my hair and nails and watch movies and if I'm lucky I might get candy. But that's okay because I love my mommy and said she didn't want to spoil me whatever that means." we laughed. "You'll be spoiled roit by tonight." I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Is that a bad thing? Cuz if it is I don't want it." she was looking at me dead serious. "No it's a good thing it means you'll get anything and everything." she clapped her hand smiled, and gave me kiss. She crawled in my lap since the girls were done and leaned back against me.

A the moment I felt like the luckiest creature on earth. I was a beast and yet I had this beauty of a daughter. The only thing that could make this moment better was if I had Bella here with me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I was making dinner waiting one Jake and Mira to get back from hunting. I smiled when I heard Jake. He came through the door madder than Hell. "Babe what's wrong? Where's Mira?" don't panick don't panick. I chanted to myself I'm sure she's okay.

"The Cullens have her. We were hunting and so were they they spotted her and she them she ran over. She went straight to Edward and ask why she looks like him and not me her "Daddy" . He told it was because I wasn't her dad and he was. Then she asked why he wasn't there for her and he said he didn't know you were pregnant but that he would have stayed if he knew and the he would never leave her ever again. She jumped in his arms and hugged him and cried on his held her and kissed her head . She got introduced to all the leeches. I made a comment. I told him leech you had no right to tell her that. And he told me he had ever right , and that I had insulted everyone here and that he wanted me out of his sight. then I told him it was your 's to tell her. Then he told me I hurt her feels and to get the hell out his sight or die. I to her sorry and that we need to go because they didn't want us. I held my arms to Mira so she come to me then she screech "No Jacob they don't want you they want me,and that I had meant her because she's a part of them. Then she went with them to hunt and back to their house because he had asked if she wanted to stay with them for a while and get to know her other family."

My heart fell Edward was a great dad. God he's going to spoil her rotten, and she's going to love. That whole families going to love her so much she'll never want to come home god I missed that family. I missed them so much my heart ached

I found my self yet again half a decade latter the same place I was deciding who I loved more. My heart started to break, but this time Jacob couldn't fix because he was part of it. God I didn't want to hurt him He has been so good to me and Mira.I'd miss his could I give Jake up for the Vampire that broke my heart not only once, but twice. Cold I exchange Jake warm arms for hard cold ones. Could I ?

But why should I be worrying about this Edward left me why would he want me back. Come on bella get a hold of your self you still have to worry because you love them both the question is which one do you love more?

"Bella honey what's wrong?" I shook my head "nothing I just wish I had told her the truth." Liar. I'm glad he got that moment with her. "Let them have her for a bit he needs to know his daughter. Lets go to bed I'm tired." Before I could protest Jake carried me up the stairs and put me in bed he got out his pants and hopped in. Jacob and his command style.

He kissed the back of my neck. His warm hand cupped my breasts.I couldn't stop from moaning as he tweaked at my nipples while he nibbled and licked at my earlobe at least I have a distraction I thought. A very good and big distraction. He grabbed the him of nightgown and pulled it over my head with the other he got rid of my bra. His hand curled around my backside squeezing and grinding his hips against mine as he devoured my breasts licking, sucking, nibbling. God he was good. With out skippind a beat he got rid of my panties and throw then against the wall. He guided his tip into me and slowly he bucked into me heightening my pleasure with each hard thrust. I climaxed around himand heard him groan deep in his throat as his hot seed spilled into me . After he was done he pulled out and pulled me atop his chest. I drifted off into sleep filled dreams the thing that worried me they were all of Edward not Jacob as they normally are.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : hope you liked it. sorry it's so long. Please review so I know what you want to hear. **


	4. Relief

**A/N: Hope you likeit. Please R&R.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke remembering that Jacob's sister was coming to town to visit. I hopped out of bed leaving a snoring Jacob on the bed as I got ready for work. I love teaching the La Push kids they are so fun, but I regretted having to go work today because I was so caught up in the Edward drama that I had totally forgotten all about Jake's sister. Shit the house is a pig sty and I need to clean before she comes to stay with us. What does that give me two hours to clean the house before she comes. That's not enough time.

Man do I have problems. I have Jake's sister problems. Me still loving Edward problem. Me not mention not knowing how to tell Jake I'm still in love with Edward problems. Damn me. Damn me to hell I don't want to hurt Jake. He's been so good to me and Nessie. But I know I can't stay with him I wouldn't be happy, and Jake would see that . It would hurt him. No matter what I do I will hurt him. Ugh. I hate my life sometimes.

Never mind I have an hour and fifteen minutes to clean the house I have to get Nessie from Edward. My life is seriously problematic. But yet again Edward left I don't even think He would take me back. My thought are all over the place today how am I going to teach.

_______________________________________________________________________

Class had let out and I hopped I my truck and was headed to the Cullen house. As I turned down the long dirt road old memories started to come back to me. You can do this Bella you just have to keep yourself together. Before I even realized I was doing it my arm curled tightly around my chest trying to keep myself together I had done that in years.

Don't think about you have to be strong for Nessie. I was hopping out my truck when Alice ran out to the truck and yanked me out of the truck hugging. I started to sob. God how I missed Alice She was my best Friend. Still is. "Oh Bella I've missed you so much." she rested her head on my shoulder. "I missed you too. So much " Then Emmet came out with that big dopey grin that I loved. Alice let go and then Emmet gave me on of his Famous bear hugs. "I missed you to Emmet I'm so glad to see you."

He swung me around. "I missed you Bells why didn't you come see us sooner." he asked setting me down, but thank god Esme came outside because I had no clue what to say to him. I just into smiling Esme's arms and started to cry a new set of tears. I had missed them so much. "I missed you dear." she said in her soft loving voice, "Missed you too." she was another mother to me I had missed her loving ways so much it had pained me when they left. I got passed around by the rest of the family. Even Jasper hugged me. I was so proud of him and I didn't even need to say because he could feel. The only people that weren't present were Edward Mira and rose, but that didn't surprise me.

"Where's Mira I need to take her home? We have guests staying over for the weekend. I'll bring her back I promise, but I need her this weekend." I said rushing my words. "there in his room playing dolls. And we know you'll bring her back Bella your not that cruel."

I headed up the stairs to Edwards room. How it hurt climbing these stairs knowing that you don't belong the way I us to. The door to his room was open and there sitting on the floor around the table with a buch of baby dolls was Edward. It was sweet and funny all at the same time. That's when Mira looked up froom her tea pouring and and ran head long to me. "Mommy!" I crouched down arms open. "Baby! Did you have fun?" she nodded into my shoulder. "I don't want to go mommy I'm having fun And I don't want to see that mutt!"

I just glared at Edward over Mira's shoulder and he just gave me that innocent smile that meant he wasn't so innocent. My heart raced . God I love that smile. Why is he doing this to me. "Aww come on Bella you can't take her now we're having a tea party and I just got meet her." He complained. "I'll bring her back but Jake's sister is coming to stay with us for the weekend and Mira's presence is needed."

"Mommy I told you I don't want to see that DOG." Mira screech. I could her Rose down stairs laughing. Of course it was Rose who taught her see just loves to erk me. "I'm not going I'm staying with daddy." She yanked out of my arms and ran behind Edward and jumped on his back.

"Mirabella Alice Swan. You better get over here now." I commanded. She shook her head no and stuck her tongue out at me. "I don't have time for this young lady you are in big trouble. Your gunna have to answer to jake when you get home." Edward snarled. "That mutt will not lay a hand on her. So god help me if I find out he does he is going to rue the day he was born." Edward looked like a vampire for one of the few time's I had seen him look that way and ity scared me. Mira giggled. "That mutt is vampire food." Edward laughed at that. "Mira." I glared.

Alice bounded up the stairs and gave me a giant hug. "Aww Bella you named her after me." I hugged her back. "How could I not you're my best friend and her aunt." she sqealled "You're my best friend too Bella. God I've missed you so much. Edward I'm never listening to you again. I'm not leaving Bella behind ever again or my cute little niece." Alice picked Mira up and ran down the stairs.

"I'm not leaving Bella not Mira or you . Never." Before I knew what happened his lips were covering mine and it felt so good. His solid cold arms wrapped around me his lips brushing against mine. Oh how I missed. I pushed back confused. "What the hell was that Edward first you tell me love me you leave me tell me you love me and you won't leave then you leave me again anyway now you back and you kissed me. What the hell do you want Edward make up your because if I put my heart in your hands one more time and you crush it yet again I …I I don't know if I could take it."

I turned ran down the stairs more confused than ever. "Mira baby you can stay." I said trying to hold back tears as I ran out the front door. Once I was in the truck tears raced down my face.

**EPOV**

What have I done. Leaving was the worst choice I could have made. And not only did I do it once but twice. Dammit. I fucked up big time what was I thinking that I f I kissed her she would come crawling back into my arms.I feel like a worm. No worse scum .No that doesn't cover it I feel like scum's I don't know if there is anything for how low I feel. I banged my head against the wall again and again.

Esme hand rested on my shoulder she turned me me around. "Come take a walk with me dear heart." I followed her not felling like a dear heart at all. When we were out of ear shot she spoke. "Honey she will forgive you in time. Just right now she's hurt, confused, scared. She's hurt because you've left her twice now. She's confused you do tell her you love her then leave and she doesn't know what you want or what she wants. And she's scared that if she put's her heart in your hands yet again you'll only hurt again." God I felt low. "I know that Esme I just ..I Just want her back." that's when she smiled "I know dear heart but to get her back you need to show her rthat you're her to stay that you will never hurt her you need to make her fall for you all over again. She still loves you yes but she's not ready to give you that love yet. Show her that you are ready for it . Show her you will be there. Show her that you love her."

"I'm so lost mom. What do I do I'll do anything jut tell me and I'll do it." she shook her head. "That's for you to come up with Edward . I have faith in you I know you can do it you just need to be patient." she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left me alone to my thought's.

I have no clue where even to begin I hurt her more than I thought. I left not wanting to hurt yet I hurt her more by leaving. Worst choice was all that went through my head. Worst choice you've ever made. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I can do this. Just how? Just how?

**BPOV**

Jake helped me finish clean the house before his sister showed. I had dried my tears before I came home to Jake. The whole time I was cleaning I was thinking how I could tell Jake. God I didn't want to you have no clue how much I don't want to. But can I put my heart on the line again it's benn ripped to pieces and sewn back together so many times I don't know if my heartor mind could take it. A car's Engine startled me out of my daze.

Me and Jake walked out on to the porch.

That when I saw it. Jake was staring at his sister friend Lola just like Sam looks at his Emily.

Relief washed through my body. Jake had imprinted.

* * *

**A/N: Bet your wondering what evryone will do. How will jake react even though he has imprinted to Bella falling back into Edwards arms? How will Edward win her back completely?**

**Any way Please review so I know if I should continue writing it.**


	5. how can i let him in again

BPOV

Jacob came to me the next morning. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying because he was talking way to fast. A habit of his when he gets nervous. "Jake" I shouted over and over again, but go no reply but his incoherent words. I finally snapped I grabbed a plate and through it on the ground and the shattering glass got his attention.

"Jake will you shut up for a second. I know you imprinted on her, on Lola. I understand Jake I've seen it happen so many times Jake. I'm happy for you -I hugged him- you deserve to be loved the way she will love you. You deserve more than me Jake because no matter how much I try I won't ever be able to love you the way I love Edward. I love you Jake I really do but I could never, and can never love you the way I should and you could never love me that way either. I'm relieved you found her Jake because I'm still in love with Edward, and it scares the hell out of me."

Jake hugged her to his chest. "Thank you Bella. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for letting me be with you, and letting me love you and Mirabella. I love you both and always will love you. I've always known you were never over him. You denied it to yourself for so long ,but I knew you were still in love with him. All I can say Bella is to be careful and guard your heart Bella at least until you are sure you can put your heart back in his hands."

We stood there hugging giving each other comfort and encouragement the way we always should have. As friends. That was all we could ask of each other and all we could give now that our true loves are right in front of our faces the only question was how to get what we want most with out our hearts being torn to shreds or at least my heart.

AN: sorry for not updating in forever I had major writers block. Also I'm sorry for the very short chapter! please review!!!


End file.
